


Ishtar or Easter

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Easter Egg Hunt, Feminization, Gay, Gay Sex, Ishtar - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pedophilia, Sex Magic, Shota, Yaoi, bimbo, forced gay, pedo, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little story I wrote for easter last year... sorry I don't think I am continuing it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishtar or Easter

Little Johnny and his fiends were out on Easter morning to find eggs and goodies... They found way more than they bargained for.

“Come on or we’re gonna leave you.” said David a large muscle headed 12yr old, and the town bully. He is never alone always surrounded by his two goons Jack (Ripp) and Nathan (Ruckus) 

Johnny’s dad knows that the three boy’s pick on him but he wants his boy to “man up,” his dad was a star quarterback in high school and his mom was the cheerleader so they expect him to be big and buff but what they got was a 60 pound weakling that just doesn’t measure up. 

“Come on sissy.” said Ripp “watch your step.” he said as he kicks the boy down right before he reached the top making little johnny fall on his ass for the umpteenth time today. The boys laughed as they walked into a cave, their hide out. 

As Johnny rubbed his aching bottom he notices a small egg with a weird glow. He shrugs his shoulders and grabbed it before heading up to his “friend’s” hide out.

The boy’s sat around a crappy makeshift table made out of comics, porno and other things they could find, they threw a sheet over it like a table cloth. The boy’s divvied up the loot (candy) by mixing their baskets (forcing) Johnny to give up his stash. They all took the candy and left Johnny the real eggs including the slightly glowing one... It seems the other boys couldn't see the glow. 

“Whatever.” the boy thought as he cracks open the egg. In an instant the boy is thrown back by a light and gets knocked out. 

“Are you alright, boy?” said a female voice. 

Johnny was surprised to find a beautiful naked woman in front of him with a weird crown on her head and wings.

“So boy, do you have a name?” The woman asks. “my name is Ishtar.” she said, the name echoed in his mind

“Neee- Jaaa- Hoooo--” He tried to speak but couldn’t say a real world to save his life. 

“Hmmm..... you must be hurt.” She said as she picked him up and nuzzled him against her breast. The soft warmth of her pillows surprisingly calmed him down everywhere... except his crotch.

“Oh, it seems you need some attention here.” she said as she set him down and placed his cock in between her breasts and then she started to suck off the young 12yr old. 

As she gave him head she spoke to him, directly into his mind. “Young boy, that can see the truth behind appearances. For you saw the glow of my light I shall grant you my blessings this day. I just need your name.” There was a pause but again Johnny couldn’t talk. “Ahh... so your name is Johnny,” she said much to the boy’s surprise. “I can hear your thoughts, I forgot to tell you, you cannot speak in my space.” Johnny noticed that his bullies were there, but they were frozen he looked outside the cave and noticed everything else had stopped. 

“As I said before this is my space I control it.” The woman said but it was starting to get hard for him to listen to her cause he was getting close to cumming, it was strange, this felt more intense than his normal orgasms, it almost felt like a piece of his soul was getting sucked up. “As per our contract I shall bestow upon you my blessings for your purest seed.” she said “do you agree?” In his mind he screamed yes as he came... Then she pulled away, his cum was glowing as it swirled in mid air, the woman spoke words he could not understand and then all the floating cum flew into her mouth. 

“It is done.” she said “You shall be blessed with my three blessings the first being love: anyone you wish to love you shall, you can even make other people love each other or things.” a bell or gong rang in the air, it seemed to come from nowhere. “The second, the blessing of fertility: you can make yourself viral, as thick and strong as you would like, also you can change the sexual hormones of anyone you want, down to their very being.” The sound filled the air again. “The final blessing is sexuality: you can change the sexual preference of anyone you please.” The sound again filled the air. 

But before the sound finished he managed to ask Ishtar how to use the powers. “I knew you were a smart kid, many people gain my blessings but forget to ask how to use them properly. As she faded away she poured the information into his head. When she disappeared, her space went along with her. 

But that meant that he was sitting on the make shift table, naked in front of the bullies. 

“What the fuck you queer.” David said as he stood up. 

Johnny closed his eyes and followed the instructions left in his mind. But he was still expecting a punch from the big bully... But nothing, soon Johnny felt something warm and soft on his cock. It was David. In one instance he made David fall in love with his cock, changed his sexual preference and made the boy a bit more girly (by making the big bad bully slimmer, his ass fatter and bubblier).

The other two boy’s were so shocked that they couldn’t move or talk... In essence Johnny broke them mentally. So he decided to make them into his sex slaves too. 

David used to look like an under-aged rocker. But now the tough guy was no more, he was a shapely 12yr old that almost looked like he would grow breast (Johnny made sure his hormones would keep him right under female. The poor boy’s penis was normal for a 12yr old but now because of his hormone change, he can hardly sport a 3inch cocklet and it can never cum (the traditional way) again (the boy would spend the rest of his days depending on anal orgasms to enjoy sex) his new name was Daisy. 

Jack or "Ripp" (as he was known by the other boys) was a long haired blond kid, he looked like a the epitome of trailer trash. But now he looked a blond bimbo, Johnny wanted to see if he could make boobs grow on a dude and it worked. The boy now had large D cups and a 4 inch penis and for good measure the boy’s ass and lips matched his size... From lanky blond kid to curvy bombshell. He now goes by the name Jackie.

And finally Nathan, he was a Latin boy from the hood, but he grew up in the white hood, so he also looked like trailer trash. Johnny wanted to see how close he could make a boy into a woman. Nathan had the largest dick in the group so he didn’t want to change the kid’s 7inch cock. So he made him thick with large E cups and an ass to match. He now goes by the name Nat or Natalie.

Johnny didn’t change himself much, he was short and skinny but he never hated his looks (that was his father), he just made his cock bigger, 7inches soft and nearly 9inches hard and on a short skinny kid that looked huge. 

So as Johnny enjoyed watching his “bully” hop up and down on his large shaft he loved it just as much to watch Daisy’s friends fuck each other. 

On the floor Jackie was getting fucked by Nat and they were both moaning and panting like little girls. Johnny never changed the way they think, so they still thought, what they were doing was "super gay" but they couldn’t help it... He did make them fall in love with his cock and they would do anything to make his cock happy. If he made them fall in love with him, they wouldn’t mind it so much but they were only in love with cock, his cock. So now, even if they don't like it, they have to do what he says, just for a taste of it.

Johnny laughed as they struggled to try to catch his cum with their mouths... open and wanting, he spayed them, until all three of their mouths were full. 

So, after they got cleaned up and got them proper clothes... he walked each one of them home. Changing their entire family if he needed to (and he needed to) David’s home was easy it was just his dad. He made his dad fall in love with his cock and his son’s new plump ass. So after changing his dad’s ass (that was all Johnny wanted to change) and fucking it a couple of times he left Daisy in his care, the boy begged for his old man to stop fucking him... but the boy's body betrayed his words, the boy pushed back impaling himself on his daddy's dick. The boy, again thought this was "sooo gay" but he couldn't deny his new body's instinct. 

Jack’s home was not as simple, Johnny had to change Jack’s mother and sister into a hot blond bimbos too... and gave his dad a larger cock, finer ass, sweeter lips an nicer figure. before he left he fucked the boy's mom and sister five times each. They also had dogs so he made sure that the father and Jackie would mate with them often. Johnny actually made Jackie and his dad fall in love with the dogs and the women to fall in love with each other. 

Nathan’s house was the hardest to change, the boy had five brothers and he was tired of changing people into girls. So he made all five brothers more muscular and have bigger cocks... and he made them all fall in love with Nat and his mother and father... he made his mother sexier and his father a big bara with a small dick. He also made them desperate for sex. As Johnny left he heard the three of the five brother’s fucking Nate as he screamed, begging for more... his mother and father were getting fucked just as hard as their now bimbo son. 

Finally he reached home....

*Sorry guys I doubt I will continue this story*


End file.
